Xmen: New Recruits
by Coopland
Summary: Professor Xavier takes on some new students with familiar powers... but how do the kids adjust to life with the X-men?
1. Cerebro Files

Cerebro Files  
  
Rob Darkholme  
  
Codename: Shadowstalker  
  
Home: England, Alternate Reality  
  
Age: 18  
  
Mother: Raven Darkholme  
  
Father: Unknown  
  
Team: X-men, Junior Team, Leader (Joint with Nova II)  
  
History:  
  
In an alternate reality, the X-man known as Nightcrawler was never separated from his mother, due to humans and mutants living in harmony. He was named Rob and ended up in the X-men's reality through his jealous rival a mutant named Warp. Warp opened up a portal and through Rob into it. Thinking that Warp had killed her son, Raven Darkholme killed Warp, and now Rob is trapped in a parallel dimension.  
  
Note: Rob is actually younger then his counterpart, Kurt.  
  
Jonathan Davidson  
  
Codename: Nova (II)  
  
Home: Hull, England  
  
Age: 18  
  
Team: X-men, Junior Team, Leader (Joint with Shadowstalker)  
  
Former Occupation: Student, Rogue X-man  
  
Powers: Flame Manipulation, Flame Creation, Cover body in Fire.  
  
History:  
  
Jonathan Davidson was in secondary school when his powers emerged. He was in chemistry class, when he careless spilt a chemical on his arm, stepping back he knocked over a Bunsen Burner and his arm caught a light. The fire spread quickly covering his entire body in seconds. His teacher thought he would have been dead when he extinguished the fire, but he was unharmed. For a few days after John tried to fit in, but in the end he fled to America where he met, Michael (Psy-Blaze/Blaze) and Robert (Shadowstalker).  
  
Michael Dore  
  
Codename: Psy-Blaze/ Blaze  
  
Home: Victoria, Canada  
  
Age: 19  
  
Team: X-men, Junior Team, Veteran  
  
Powers: Body is being consumed by psychic energy, allows him to create destructive blasts. Has allowed mild telepathy and can fly.  
  
History:  
  
While kissing his girlfriend his power emerged destroying his girlfriend and a city block, this lead to the death of 235 people. Michael is wanted by the police, however he ran away seeking redemption. He later went into America where he joined up with John and Rob. 


	2. Cerebro Files II

Cerebro Files II  
  
Daniel Mercer  
  
Codename: Feral  
  
Mutant Abilities: Heightened senses, metamorphing into various animals.  
  
Age: 18  
  
Current Occupation: X-men, Junior Team.  
  
Home: Unknown, Somewhere in America.  
  
Background: Although appearing mostly normal, Daniel has certain animal traits. These first appeared at the age of 13, when a gang of bullies attacked him. Daniel savagely defended himself, and the result looked more like a wolf attack. Daniel fled into a nearby forest, where he uncontrollable began turning into various animals. However he eventually calmed down and became himself. He met up with Michael Dore (see Cerebro Files I,) and the pair travelled around together until they met up with Shadowstalker and Nova.  
  
Kevin Mobs  
  
Codename: Precog  
  
Age: 18  
  
Home: Portland  
  
Current Occupation: X-men, Junior Team.  
  
Mutant Abilities: Precognitive Visions  
  
Background: Currently unknown, Cerebro detected the mutant known as Precog, and I approached him to help him control his visions. Visions are a result of a form of telepathy.  
  
Michelle Shields  
  
Codename: Chrysalis  
  
Age: 17  
  
Home: Paris, France  
  
Current Occupation: X-men, Junior Team  
  
Mutant Abilities: Skin can become as hard as diamond; this is probably a first stage mutation. Second stage still remains a mystery.  
  
Background:  
  
Michelle Shields was working at her father's shop when she found it difficult to move, this was because her skin had become as hard as diamond. The diamond continued to encase her until it resembled a cocoon. However her father's pleas helped her to control the growth until it only covered her natural form. I think however sooner or later Michelle must undergo the cocoon stage once more. 


	3. X Squad

X-Squad  
  
The four young mutants stood in the main hallway of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. The place was huge, and elegant and just a little overwhelming. One of them stepped forward, his mouth was covered, and little sparks of energy would occasionally flicker from his mouth.  
  
The second seemed normal enough; except he kept clicking his fingers and little sparks of fire would appear each time he did it.  
  
The third stood out the most; he was blue and furry and had a demon like tail. His ears were slightly pointed at the top and his eyes, yellow.  
  
The fourth had a slightly animal appearance to him but he looked human enough.  
  
A bald man in a wheelchair came over to the four and nodded, he held out a hand for them to shake.  
  
"Ah welcome gentlemen, my name is Charles Xavier." He introduced himself, "And this is my School For The Gifted. Like you."  
  
"Gifted?" asked the young man clicking his fingers, "You mean mutants."  
  
"That's right John," said Xavier, "You may have heard of my students, they are the X-men."  
  
"The X-men?" asked the animalish-looking one, "Who are they?"  
  
Mutant outlaws the one with his mouth covered, telepathically Don't you know anything Dog breath?   
  
"Oh Mike, your so me-…" The animal-boy started  
  
"Don't finish that sentence Danny." John interrupted  
  
A young woman floated down through the ceiling and landed next to the Professor.  
  
"Ah Kitty," Said the Professor, "I'd like you to show our new students to their rooms, Jonathan, Daniel, Michael and Robert."  
  
"Hi," Said Danny and John at the same time,  
  
Hey baby! Said Mike, however Robert remained silent.  
  
"Dude, say something." John said as he punched him on the shoulder  
  
"Hello…" he said slowly,  
  
Dammit quit making an ass of yourself Said Mike, Oh woe is I, I'm blue and furry and ugly  
  
Rob glared at him, but remained quiet.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes good naturedly and smiled,  
  
"If you'll follow me I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
Kitty walked up the stairs and Mike and John looked at each other.  
  
"Dibs." They said in as one.  
  
The four teenage boys followed her upstairs and she showed John to his room first, Then Mike, then Danny and finally Rob.  
  
"Hey…" she said, "Can you talk?"  
  
"Yeah..." Rob mumbled  
  
"You should try to fit in here, you know." Kitty told him,  
  
"Have you been looking the other way while talking to me?" he asked "Not everyone gets to go out on Halloween without needing a costume."  
  
Kitty sighed,  
  
"You should talk to Kurt, at least." She said as she phased through the floor.  
  
John looked around the room and sighed,  
  
"Man this is bland," he said to no one, "Best buy me some posters."  
  
As long as there not explicit The Professor said in John's mind,  
  
"You ever hear of privacy?" asked John sarcastically,  
  
When he got no answer, he shrugged and left his room.  
  
Mike looked at his room and nodded, he put his hand on his 'chin' and telepathically sighed.  
  
Mental Note: Don't blow the wall away this time he thought, if he still had a lower jaw he would smile.  
  
Danny looked around and sniffed the room  
  
"Hmm this room doesn't have a scent yet. I guess I'll mark my territory."  
  
Back in Rob's room he was sat thinking. On the ceiling, when somebody knocked at the door.  
  
"Rob you in there?" Asked John,  
  
"No." Rob replied  
  
Can we come in? Asked Mike  
  
"No." Rob repeated,  
  
Don't make me blast this door down Mike 'said' clearly irritated  
  
"Blast away." Said Rob dryly,  
  
John opened the door and looked around the room, then glanced up.  
  
"Do you know how annoying it is talking to someone on the ceiling?"  
  
Dude… you should have let me blast the door… 'mumbled' Mike  
  
"What's gotten into you?"  
  
I always like blasting stuff Said Mike innocently  
  
"Not you. Billy boy blue up there." Said John  
  
Rob jumped down and looked at them, a strange bamf sound was heard from outside the room.  
  
"You guys look normal, if I went out in public people would think I belonged in the zoo."   
  
"Or a circus," said a voice from behind John, "Guten Tag Gentlemen, I'm Kurt Wagner."  
  
"Oh great…" mumbled John, "I'm seeing double."  
  
"In a manner of speaking that is correct," Said Kurt "You see you friend here is my double, from an alternate reality."  
  
"So… your me?" asked Rob, "Why are you German?"  
  
"Why not?" said Kurt good natured sarcasm  
  
"Come with me boys," he said, "The Professor has something for you."  
  
The new recruits followed Kurt downstairs and were shocked to find him pull a wall open, he then stepped into an elevator and the others followed Kurt inside.  
  
John could feel that they where going down, and when the door opened he saw the X-men in full costume.  
  
"Are these the new recruits, sir?" asked a man with a red visor; John assumed it was Cyclops.  
  
"Yes," Said The Professor, "They are."  
  
"Then I guess it's time to welcome you to the danger room." Said Cyclops  
  
The Danger Room? Is that some kind of Rave club? asked Mike  
  
"The Danger Room is our training facility" The Professor informed them, "For the next two weeks you will hone your own mutant abilities and then we will test your ability to work as a team. Once the other new recruits arrive, that is."  
  
Weeks later  
  
Rob was just beginning to feel normal, when the new recruits had arrived, he had learned to live with the fact he wasn't normal. But the way the others looked at him, depressed him. But the new team were about to face their biggest challenge.  
  
Trying to work as a team. 


	4. X Suad Part II

X-Squad Part II  
  
(A/N: This isn't set during any comic period, so I'd just like to point that out, that's why certain characters are on the wrong side, etc.)  
  
John had been captured and the mission was simple. Rescue him.  
  
"Alright," said Shadowstalker, "Here's the plan, Barrier and Pys-Blaze take the left. Feral and Chrysalis take the right, while Precog and I..."  
  
KA-BOOM!  
  
Let's cause some mayhem! Shouted Ps-blaze as he blasted the robotic guards.  
  
Feral began changing shape when he was hit by a stun beam; Chrysalis was the second to fall when one of the guards latched on to her and sent an electric pulse through her, knocking her unconscious.  
  
Shadowstalker, tried weaving and dodging between blasts, however he got careless and teleported directly into the bath of a stun beam.  
  
Precog lasted longer due to his ability to 'see' a short distance into the future, but he was caught off guard by two robot-guards   
  
Suddenly a blast hit John and his head rolled to the floor, his flesh charred leaving a robotic skull on the floor.  
  
The Danger Room scenario ended.  
  
Michael The Professor said telepathically why did you kill John?   
  
Well we was loosing, Michael explained I thought it better he died then the enemy learn our secrets, besides it wasn't him it was just a robot  
  
BAMF!  
  
"And whose fault is it we were loosing?" asked Rob, "If I remember I was halfway through giving orders when you shouted 'Let's cause some mayhem!'"  
  
X-Squad, report to the control room. Now The Professor Order  
  
The Team assembled in the control room situated above the danger room and John who was stood near the Professor whistled softly.  
  
"You guys are _soooo_ in the shi-" John started  
  
"Jonathan, please." Said The Professor, "Now, I've come to a very important decision regarding the team, It is now time to tell you who will be your team leader."  
  
The team all listened carefully, although they already knew it was John, while he had a slight temper, the others listened to him.  
  
"As you may have guessed your new team leader is Nova," The Professor began, "However I always assign a second-in-command, this will be Shadowstalker. Now back to your training, and Michael?"  
  
Yes Professor? Michael replied,  
  
"This time don't kill the hostage."  
  
Aw, dammit  
  
As time went on the team got better at working together, and the newer team members began to accept Shadowstalker for who he was.  
  
"Not a chance," Said John, "Hell would freeze over first."  
  
"I don't believe you," said Rob, "I'm gonna do it."  
  
"Go ahead, prepare to crash and burn my friend."  
  
Rob stuck his tongue and stood up he took a deep breath, then walked over to Kitty Pryde.  
  
"Um... Hi" he said,  
  
Kitty turned to face him and smiled,  
  
"Oh hey, Rob." She said with a smile, "Feel more comfortable around the rest of us now?"  
  
Rob nodded, un-able to talk.  
  
"Well I.uh...um bye!" he said, then teleported away.  
  
He reappeared in the room where he was talking with John, Mike and Danny.  
  
You suck said Mike,  
  
"I suck." Agreed Rob, "On a scale of 1-10 of lameness I'm something like one million."  
  
"Don't say that," John told him, "That's not as nearly as lame as you are."  
  
Later that day the mansions alarm went off and the young mutants immediately assembled in the mansions underground war-room.  
  
"It's the brotherhood," Xavier explained, "They've invaded the mansion grounds, but this movement is unusual and erratic. Eric... what are you up to?"  
  
"Uh sir?" said Feral, "What about the senior team?"  
  
"They're away at the moment on another mission." Explained Xavier, "Stop the brotherhood, that is your mission."  
  
Nova nodded,  
  
"Team, let's go." He said  
  
Oh yeah, ass-whopping time! Michael said with a telepathic laugh.  
  
The team rushed out to meet their foes, although this caused Charles to worry. The X-squad were all rookies with no real field experience, the brotherhood on the other hand…  
  
The mansions defence turrets didn't have chance to lock on. With a whiz of speed and a streak of blue and white, they had all been knocked off line.  
  
"It's done," Said Quicksilver, "Now could the rest of you hurry your Asses up?"  
  
A gigantic fist smashed through the wall that protected the mansions grounds, then again. The wall crumbled and the invulnerable Juggernaut stepped in.  
  
"Still don't know why your on board with this," said Quicksilver hastily, "Your not even a mutant."  
  
"Who's side would you rather I be on runt?" asked Juggernaut, "Yours or Chuck's?"  
  
Quicksilver shrugged as Mystique, Toad, Pyro and Avalanche joined them.  
  
Mystique sighed,  
  
"The idea was not to create to much attention," She said in an angry tone, "But well since you boys want a fight it looks like you got one."  
  
The X-Squad had assembled in front of them.  
  
"Alright!" Said Nova, "Shadowstalker you take the toad, Psy-Blaze you take on Avalanche, Feral you take Mystique, Precog you and me are gonna take Quicksilver. Chrysalis, Barrier, you two try and hold back the Juggernaut."  
  
"_Thank you_, Monsieur Leader," Said Chrysalis sarcastically, "What kind of a man let's the girls take on the tough guy?"  
  
Nova was throwing balls of fire towards Quicksilver but he was too slow, Quicksilver yawned loudly,  
  
"The type of man that knows your powers stand a better chance against him then ours do! Precog, little help!" shouted John  
  
"Over there!" shouted Precog and pointed towards the direction of the water fountain,  
  
John throw a fireball at the fountain and Quicksilver ran right into it, it set him on fire but also knocked him into the fountain, which extinguished the flames.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Psy-Blaze looked at his opponent and telepathically sighed, I should be going up against Juggernaut not this freak  
  
Avalanche wasn't offended, because he was to busy causing an earthquake as soon as Mike tried to blast him, so Mike was off-balance. Instead of blasting Avalanche he blew a hole in the side of the mansion.  
  
"Damn! My _room_!" Said Shadowstalker as he punched Toad in the face,  
  
Sorry! Said Michael as he redirected his blast at Avalanche, Now I'm in control again!   
  
Shadowstalker was dodging, and ducking and teleporting around the toad.  
  
While the others were fighting Mystique called to her teammates.  
  
"Retreat, fall back!"  
  
Mystique dropped a gas bomb to cover the brotherhoods escape, by the time the smoke cleared the brotherhood were long gone.  
  
Sometime later  
  
"I don't understand," said Shadowstalker, "What did the brotherhood want?"  
  
"I don't know Robert," Said the Professor, "And that concerns me greatly."  
  
To Be continued... 


End file.
